


Different Side Of Things

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [5]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: A couple of doodles to showcase Kyo and Ruki's relationship during Text.





	Different Side Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> These doodles are kind of old. I honestly thought I had lost them forever, but I'm glad to be able to post them here on AO3. Hopefully they will make others smile as much as I do.


End file.
